


Like Mother, Like Daughter: Clara-Bell & Summer

by flickawhip



Series: Like Mother, Like Daughter [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: One of a row of fics with the daughters of a family seeking to please themselves.RP Fic.





	Like Mother, Like Daughter: Clara-Bell & Summer

Clara-Bell murred softly to herself as she watched the blonde nurse walk from the hospital to her car. She moved closer.

"Hey hunny...you look tired, Long shift? Do you need someone to help you blow off some steam?"

Summer had smiled and turned to look at the girl. 

"Let me guess... Clara-Bell?"

Clara-Bell smiled.

"In the flesh hunny."

"You after a ride?"

Clara-Bell smiled.

"Well now forward aren't we?"

She teased. 

"Pardon?"

Clara-Bell smiled and moved a little closer to her and whispered in her ear. Summer smirked. 

"Well, that wasn't the ride I mean..."

"Interested though?"

"Sure."

Summer smiled. Clara-Bell smiled.

"That patch of grass over there behind those hedges looks.... interesting doesn't it."

She purred, adding softly.

"My kink is outdoor sex."

"You sure you want to risk it??"

Clara-Bell smiled and nodded.

"Yes...I do."

"Lead the way baby..."

Clara-Bell smiled and led her over to behind the hedge. Summer smiled as she followed. Clara-Bell kissed her once they got behind the hedge. Summer purred and kissed back. Clara-Bell murred softly and gently lowered them both onto the grass. Summer smiled and submitted. Clara-Bell murred and kissed her again more firmly. Summer murred and let the kiss deepen. Clara-Bell murred loving her submissiveness. Summer mewed softly once again. Clara-Bell purred and slowly and tenderly began tugging Summer's panties down from under her uniform. Summer murred and let her take them, letting her legs fall open to Clara-Bell’s touch. Clara-Bell began teasing Summer's clit. Summer soon mewed. Clara-Bell smiled and began trailing a finger along the lips of her pussy. Summer continued to mew. 

"Shall I?"

Clara-Bell purred softly. 

"Yes please."

Clara-Bell kissed her fully on the lips at the same time pressing two fingers into her. Summer mewled into her lips, bucking against her hand almost wantonly, clearly begging for more. Clara-Bell kissed her even more forcefully as she set a pace, the sexually dominate side of her inherited from her mother showing through. Summer soon cried out and came. Clara-Bell smiled, stealing a kiss before murmuring a quiet few words to her.

“Let’s go home...”


End file.
